


Toddler Queen

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Vocaloid
Genre: Song Parody, Trying To Do Something New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Parody Lyrics from GHOST's song Candle Queen about Pink Diamond.





	Toddler Queen

**Author's Note:**

> The original song was this, and I recommend that you go see the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPMhkIiapIA
> 
> These lyrics are not mine- they are edited versions of that song to make it about Pink Diamond.
> 
> My sister commented that Pink Diamond was a “Toddler Queen” while I was listening to this song, so thanks for inspiring this, sis!

Ever since she was created,  
She always knew how to get her way,  
Just bother Yellow Diamond,  
And she’ll be given something with which to play.

It's a truth she took to heart  
But humility and patience didn't come with age  
She's still learning her part  
A diamond's always should be wise and sage.

Toddler's demands that grow louder and louder  
Relishing in her unearned power  
Glowing pink, her guardians unseen,  
The one and only:  
Toddler queen.

Building a spire that swirls up higher,  
Is it a want or a desire?  
Demanding herself a colony,  
The one and only:  
Toddler Queen.

To Yellow Diamond she would whine,  
As she’s just looking for attention,  
She says that “Everything is mine”,  
But still she’s to be met with apprehension.

The fighting has begun,  
And she'd do anything to stay alive,  
But the rebellion will soon be done,  
And Yellow said that she can survive.

Toddler's demands that grow louder and louder  
Relishing in unearned power  
Glowing pink, her guardians unseen,  
The one and only:  
Toddler queen.

Building a spire that swirls up higher,  
Is it a want or a desire?  
Demanding herself a colony,  
The one and only:  
Toddler Queen.

Oh, Pink, there’s hope for you still,  
Don’t become filled with mirth,  
Oh, you just need to chill,  
It’s not the end of your Earth.

She just can't help but be this way  
She lost their loyalty long ago  
Now all her court have defected away  
Because Rose Quartz is all they know.

Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder  
Everyone rushing to overthrow her  
All alone in her palanquin,  
The one and only:  
Toddler queen.

Shattered by the rebellion that grew stronger and stronger,  
She doesn’t want this to go on any longer,  
All alone, shards that glean,  
The one and only:  
Toddler queen.

What a pity, that toddler queen.


End file.
